Lifesaver
by Pyewacket75
Summary: AU-House meets Caitlyn when she comes to the ER and they instantly hit it off. She's a fashion model who has other dreams and ambitions which don't include being in front of a camera or on the runway. Can House help her fulfill her dreams and make them a reality? Read to find out :) Rated M for sMex :D
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: So I'm cranking the chapters out on this pretty fast. I don't think this is going to be a long story but it's been in my head for weeks now and I just have to let it out before it drives me nuts LOL. I'm reasonably sure there will be plenty of smut in future chapters, so ye be warned. :) And as usual, my partner in crime PurplemintPatty will be my beta. Enjoy!_**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own House or any of its characters. They belong to David Shore and Fox._

 **Chapter 1**

 _Johns Hopkins School of Medicine, 1992_

"We're here now, you're going to be alright, dear."

House groaned at the sound of the woman's high-pitched and somewhat whiny voice.

"I'm fine, Mother!" another younger female voice snapped in response. "You're the one who insisted I be dragged here."

"Only because Brenda was worried, sweetie."

"Of course Brenda is worried. I'm her friggin' meal ticket!"

Now House's interest was piqued and he listened.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me, young lady."

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with so I can go back to rehearsal."

The exam room door opened and both women's heads turned to the handsome man standing there holding a file. He was tall, slim and aside from the several days of scruff, his eyes were bright blue and intense.

"Caitlyn Van Ryan, I presume?"

"That's me," the young blonde with exotic looks said, still checking him out. "I don't know why they brought me here. I doubt you can do anything if it's a pulled muscle like they said."

"Define _they_ ," House said as he gestured for her to get on the exam table and lie back.

"The medic."

"Where does it hurt?"

"Right here," she said, pointing to her groin area.

"Wait, you're the doctor?" Mrs. Van Ryan sneered at him. She took in his disheveled appearance, the wrinkled shirt and rumpled hair. "You look like you just walked in here off the street."

"I did. My car is parked just outside," he said and gave Caitlyn a sly wink, which made her giggle.

"Shouldn't a female nurse be present for this?" Her mother snapped.

"That's up to your daughter since I have no plans to do a pelvic." He glanced at Caitlyn. "Would you like a nurse present?"

"Only if you think you're going to touch me inappropriately," Caitlyn said with a slight grin. "Would you?"

"Caitlyn!"

"Just do what you need to do so I can get the hell out of here!"

"Caitlyn! Language, young lady!"

House rolled his eyes as he performed an examination of the area and classified it as a third degree groin pull.

"What were you doing when it happened?"

"I was rehearsing on the runway, and my heel got caught between the blocks as I did a full turn."

"Runway road kill, huh?" House said, causing Caitlyn to smile back at him.

"You could call it that, yeah. What did you say your name was?"

"I'm Dr. House. And you're going to want to take it very easy for the next few weeks. No heavy lifting, no sudden moves, no running, no jumping. Nothing that requires you to lift your leg up."

"But...I have a show this weekend. I can't miss it."

"If you do it in flats, and not "do me" pumps then you should be fine. Keep ice on it, twenty minutes on, twenty minutes off.

House handed her two pills.

"Wait! What are you giving her?" Mrs. Van Ryan whined.

House ignored her.

"Take these now and I'll give you a prescription for Naproxen. You should be fine. If it gets worse, or doesn't heal in a few weeks, come back and see me."

"Thank you, Dr. House," Caitlyn said with a smile and let him help her off the table.

Then she dug into her purse and handed him a couple of tickets.

"Here, in case you want to ogle some models one afternoon. Best seats in the house, and admission to the after party. You'll be in your glory."

House was intrigued by her, and he chuckled as she left the room, her mother shooting him an icy glare as she followed.

XXX

House and Wilson met for drinks after work at the local pub to unwind at the end of the day. "I had to do some time in the urgent care clinic today," he said as he took a long sip of his beer. "Pretty girl came in with her Mommy."

"What's her story?"

"Third degree groin pull."

Wilson winced. "Ouch."

"Yeah."

"So what made her stand out? Aside from being pretty, that is. Usually it takes more than that to turn your head."

"She's a runway model."

"Nice. Young and nubile?"

"The whole package. She gave me these," he said and placed the tickets on the bar. "Doing anything this weekend?"

Wilson looked at the tickets and grinned. "Well if I wasn't, I am now. So, you're into this girl?"

"Yeah, and that's the problem. She's just a kid."

"How old?"

"Early twenties, tops."

"That's near retirement for a model."

"I know, but she's got the look."

"She must be really something. What does she look like?"

"She's blonde with green eyes, tan, almost as tall as I am and very athletic."

"Interesting," Wilson said, looking perplexed. "You don't usually go for blondes."

"I know."

"Still, she might prove to be a nice distraction. You've been burning the candle at both ends lately since they added more shifts in the ER. And I know how much you hate it in there."

"It's not so bad. I've come across some interesting cases and solved them. I even caught the eye of the chief."

"Is that good or bad?" Wilson laughed.

"I'm not sure yet but he's sent some difficult cases to me which I've solved. If I can convince him to give me my own department, I might be on to something."

"Good luck with that. You're still pretty green, as brilliant as you may prove to be. Nobody's going to give a rookie his own department."

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence," House said dryly.

"Hey, I'm just telling it like it is."

XXX

The local mall where the fashion show took place was a complete mob of people but House and Wilson were ushered past the crowd and shown to their seats, which were in the front row near the end of the runway.

"What are they going to be wearing?" Wilson asked House as they looked over their programs.

"Haven't read the latest edition of Glamour. How the hell would I know? I haven't heard of half of these designers."

"What did you say your model's name was?"

"Caitlyn."

"Well she's up first. I can't wait."

"Mine," House said with a low growl, to which Wilson threw his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, I'm just curious, man. Besides, there will be plenty of other girls to work my charm on. Jesus, possessive much?"

"Just remember the Bro code. I saw her first."

Just then, the intro to Madonna's Vogue began to play and House sat back in his seat to enjoy the show.

"How appropriate," Wilson muttered.

"Shh!"

Caitlyn came out on the runway dressed to kill in a long silver trench coat and thigh high silver boots with no heel, causing House to grin. At least she took his advice. Her long blonde hair was set in large ringlets that flowed over her shoulders and down her back and when she turned around, he could see her wince slightly but she kept her gaze forward and intense as she walked back and disappeared through the blue curtain.

"Holy crap," Wilson whispered. "Now I see what you're talking about. She's amazing!"

"I told you. Mine."

The show was about an hour long and when it was over, they were herded into a conference room for the after party where champagne flowed freely and hors oeuvres were offered by attendants with silver plates and crisp white uniforms.

House reached for a glass of champagne and wandered away from Wilson to find Caitlyn, but she'd already set her sights on him and they met somewhere in the middle of the room. "Dr. House, I'm glad you were able to make it."

"Wouldn't miss it. You looked hot, and I don't mean from the lights."

She grinned at him and tossed back a glass of champagne before grabbing another from a passing tray.

"Oh, I forgot to give you something the other day," House said and handed her a red sucker. "For being a good patient."

Caitlyn giggled and immediately tore off the wrapping before shoving it in her mouth.

"Caitlyn!" her mother shouted at her from across the room, "that's not what a cover girl puts in her body!"

"Oh for the love of..."

"Is she always like that?" House inquired as he glanced at her mother, who was still fuming at them.

"Unfortunately. She better enjoy it while it lasts."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not going to be a model forever. Or so my agent keeps reminding me. I'm practically a dinosaur in the industry."

"Oh I don't know. Look at Cindy Crawford and Christie Brinkley," he pointed out. "They're still front and center."

"They've also made careers out of it. I have no intention of making this my career." She fanned herself and sighed. "It's hot in here. Want to step outside for a few minutes?"

"Sounds good," he said and started following her when her mother's voice rang out yet again.

"Caitlyn! Photo opportunity, dear!"

"Oh great," Caitlyn groaned. "I've gotta go nash my teeth for the paparazzi," she said and put on a fake smile, showing off perfectly straight white teeth. "I'll see you in a bit, okay?"

Half an hour later, House was bored and ready to leave. He managed to catch Caitlyn's eye and she made her way toward him through the crowd.

"Leaving so soon?" she asked, looking disappointed.

"Yeah, I have a shift in the ER tonight."

She smiled at him. "That's too bad. I was hoping we could talk some more."

"Give me your number. I'll call you," House said and handed her one of his cards for her to write on.

"I'm heading to New York in a few days," she told him as she handed back the card, their fingers slightly touching, sending an electric current through both of them. "I put down my pager number as well just in case."

"Good."

"Thanks for coming today. It was nice seeing you again," she said and then she was swept up in the crowd once more.

"So did you get her number?" Wilson asked as he patted his friend on the back.

"Of course."

"And are you actually going to call her?"

"I think I just might."


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Thanks for the awesome comments on chapter 1. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm cranking this out pretty fast so I'm going to try and post every couple days. I don't think this is going to be very long but as long as you're entertained, that's all I care about :) Thanks for reading, and carry on :)_**

 **Chapter 2**

"He's not going to call," Caitlyn said as she went through her closet.

"Yes he will," her friend Trish said with a nod.

"Why would he?"

"Umm hello! McFly! I saw him at the fashion show. He was only staring at you like a hungry dog does a bone every time you went out. He wants you. I also saw you two trying to make a break for it at the after-party. He was hot after your tail pipe."

"You're sick."

"I know lust on a man's face when I see it. And that man wants you."

"And so what if he does call? Mommy Dearest would never let me go out with him."

"You're over twenty-one and an adult. The state recognizes it, why can't your Mother?"

"I'm all she has," Caitlyn said softly as she chose a red dress.

"That's bullshit, Cait. You can do whatever you want, go out with whoever you want."

"Dr. House is...too old for me."

"He doesn't look that old. I'm guessing early thirties. That only makes him maybe ten years older than you. Not a big deal. What's his first name, by the way?"

"I didn't catch it."

"His friend is hot, too," Trish grinned. "I could melt in those brown eyes and boy-next-door looks." She sighed and flopped down on the bed.

"Let's make a bet. When he calls, you have to set me up with that guy. We can go on a double date. It would be fun."

"And when he doesn't call?"

"I'll give you that electric blue dress you've been nagging me about since last summer."

Caitlyn's eyes widened. She coveted that dress but Trish saw it first and it was the last one on the rack.

"Deal, but all bets are off if he doesn't call before we leave on Sunday."

"Fine. But he'll call."

Later that night, her phone rang. Eyes still closed, she reached over and blindly picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Is this the next Cindy Crawford?"

Her eyes flipped open and she sat up. "Dr. House?"

He laughed. "You know, you can call me Greg."

"Okay...Greg. What time is it?"

"A little after ten. I know it's late but I've just put in forty-eight hours in the ER and I know you said you were leaving town so I didn't want to miss you. I'm heading to bed myself."

"Was there something you wanted?" she asked, hoping she didn't sound desperate, but she really did want to see him again.

"I want to see you again. Is that possible, or has Mommy Dearest locked you in the tower?"

Caitlyn laughed. "No, it's definitely possible. There's just one thing..."

"What's that?"

"My friend Trish wants to meet your friend. The one who was with you the other day."

"Wilson? So like a double-date?"

"I guess, yeah. Is that...okay?"

"It's fine with me but I'll have to ask him. Can I call you tomorrow?"

"Of course. Just page me. I'll be out and about all day."

"Okay, doll." Then he was gone.

She put the receiver back and collapsed against the pillows.

XXX

"So where are we going?" Wilson asked House as they waited for the girls in the hotel lobby.

"I thought we'd keep it simple and stick with a pub."

"Seems harmless enough. Have you seen this friend she's setting me up with?"

"Nope but I'm pretty sure she's not a dog."

"Where have I heard that before? Last time we went to Atlantic City, you went home with a chick from Yale and I slept in the car."

"She had a friend," House pointed out.

"It was her cousin. Ughh that face could make an onion cry. It still haunts me."

"I don't think you're going to have that problem this time. Check it out."

Wilson followed House's glance to the bank of elevators where two stunning women stepped out.

"Oh sweet Jesus," Wilson murmured. "I owe you one, House."

"Don't hurt yourself," House murmured back as he reached for Caitlyn's outstretched hand. "Ladies."

"Hi Greg," Caitlyn greeted him with a dazzling smile. The red lipstick made her perfect teeth appear even whiter and he was struck by just how beautiful she was. It was almost intimidating. Women who looked like her often didn't give him the time of day.

She grabbed her friend's hand and tugged her closer.

"This is my friend, Trish. Trish, Dr. Greg House."

Trish was a few inches shorter than Caitlyn, but she was just as beautiful as her friend with jet black, glossy hair that went down her back and a body to die for. Her eyes were just as blue as House's and her skin was smooth with a creamy complexion.

"Hi, Trish. I'm Dr. James Wilson."

"Well, now that Mouseketeer Roll Call is over, shall we go?"

They went to an Irish Pub for drinks and danced along with the live band until the place shut down after midnight. Since the hotel was so close, they walked back.

"So when are you coming back to Baltimore?" House asked her.

"I'm not sure. I live in Atlantic City so I'll probably go back there when I'm done in New York."

"And you still live at home?"

"Unfortunately. At least for now. Like I told you, I don't see myself doing this for much longer."

"What do you want to do then?"

"I want to be a paramedic."

She seemed so sure of herself that it surprised him. "Why?"

"I want to save lives. I had a brother. He was in a bad car accident. Paramedic crew worked on him for a good half hour but it was no use. So I guess I want to do what they couldn't."

"You can't save everyone, even doctors can't." he told her.

"I know but...I like the excitement of it all."

"Being a model isn't exciting? Don't you get to travel?"

"Yeah but it's stressful."

"And you don't think being a paramedic would be?"

"Oh I know it would. But it's a different kind of stress, and I think I would get more satisfaction at saving or attempting to save lives than what I get now. With modelling, there's a lot of backstabbing that goes on. There's always someone younger and prettier coming down the runway behind you. I'm considered past my prime, and I'm not getting as many jobs as I used to. I'm fine with that. I want to go to school and I will be applying at one of the colleges here. I love Baltimore." She glanced back at her friend and giggled.

"Seems our friends have hit it off rather well."

House looked to see Wilson and Trish sitting on a bench, lip-locked and chuckled. "That's my boy."

"He seems younger than you."

"He is but not by much. We met at a medical convention. It was boring. He was the only one who was less boring."

"You're not boring either," she said as she leaned against a railing and took her shoes off. He stood in front of her and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I had a real good time tonight, Greg. Thank you. I needed this."

"You're welcome."

She smiled up at him. "Is the part where we kiss goodnight?"

"Is this goodnight?" he asked her.

"I'd invite you up to my room but I think my mother's snoring might be a mood killer."

"We could go to my place," he suggested as he slid his hand down her arm.

"I don't put out on the first date, Dr. House," she said with an innocent smile.

He smiled back at her. "Oh is that how it is?"

"Yes."

He nodded. "Okay, I can respect that. Would you settle for a kiss then?"

"I think I could handle that."

He leaned over and softly brushed his lips against hers but kept it light. It was a short kiss, but it was nice and left her wanting more, which was his intention.

"Come on, your Mother is probably wearing a hole in the carpet with her pacing. Hey Wilson, let's go," he called to his friend.

XXX

"Pretty good night, huh?" Wilson said as they walked back to the car.

"Yeah. Gonna see her again?"

"Definitely. She's hot. What about Caitlyn?"

"She doesn't put out on the first date," House said with a roll of his eyes.

"What about the second?"

"I guess I'll find out."

"The four of us should do something again," Wilson suggested, and House knew exactly what he was talking about.

"That's an idea. Think they'd be into it?"

"I know Trish is. She said she'd be up for anything. I'm taking that literally. Caitlyn seems a bit more reserved."

"Yeah. I'm not getting my hopes up though. I think I'll have to go slowly with her but I don't mind. That's part of the fun, right?"

"Right."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So what are you going to do with your weekend off?" Wilson asked House. "As if I don't already know."

House laughed. "Then why are you asking?"

"Just curious."

"Why? You wanna go along?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I don't care, but you're getting your own room."

It had been a month since House had seen Caitlyn. After her job in New York, she'd been whisked off to one photo shoot after another and was finally back in Atlantic City. She hadn't returned his calls or his pages and part of him was a little hurt by that. If she claimed to like him, why was she avoiding his calls? It didn't make sense. So the only option left was to go to Atlantic City and find out once and for all. He wasn't going to waste his time anymore. If she didn't want to see him, then fine. He could live with that.

Wilson was able to reach Trish and she invited him and House to come stay with her at her condo near the beach.

"Do you have room?" he asked her.

"Oh yeah. It's a big condo, three bedrooms. I miss you, Jimmy," she cooed. "You're all I can think about since I left Baltimore. I want to see you. Bring Greg if you want."

"What's the deal with Caitlyn? She hasn't returned his calls."

"She's been extremely busy, Jimmy. She's in Atlanta right now but she's flying back here tomorrow. I think her mom is driving her insane so she's going to be hanging out with me for awhile."

"Perfect. We can all hang out then."

"Absolutely. So I'll see you this weekend then?"

"Yep."

"I can't wait."

XXX

House and Wilson drove to Atlantic City in under three hours and found Trish's condo without a problem.

"Where's Caitlyn?" House asked as soon as they were settled in.

"She said she wanted to go hang out on the beach. Why don't you go join her? I didn't tell her you guys were coming."

"Will she be happy to see me, though? She hasn't returned any of my calls."

"Don't worry about it. I know she'll be happy to see you."

House didn't need to be told twice. He changed into swim shorts and a Tshirt and headed down to the beach.

It wasn't very crowded, and he spotted her instantly, standing on the shoreline in a blue bikini. She looked amazing, smooth and tanned.

"Hey, Pocahontas," he chuckled as he made his way over to her.

She looked startled as she turned around and saw him coming towards her, then she all but ran into his outstretched arms and clung to him for dear life. "Greg!"

He held her close and when he heard her sniffling, he pulled back to look at her. "Hey, what's this about?" he asked, wiping the tears away from her cheeks. "I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"I am happy," she nodded. "I just...feel bad for not calling you. I wanted to, but then things would come up and I just...I'm sorry. That's not an excuse."

"There's more to it, isn't there?" he asked as they started to walk.

"Other than my modelling career being virtually over? No, that's about it."

"What happened?"

"My mother. She kept demanding more money for jobs and they got sick of it so since my contract was nearing its end, the agency cut their losses and cut me loose. My mom is so pissed off, at me for not fighting it, and them for firing me. That's why I'm staying with Trish. I couldn't stand being around my mom and her tirades. She's threatening to sue the modelling agency and all that crap. It's a mess."

She flopped down on what he assumed was her beach towel and spread his out next to hers. She had an umbrella stuck in the sand to give them plenty of shade and she stretched out, luxuriously. It reminded him of a cat.

"If it's any consolation, I did call you, but they always said you couldn't be reached or that you were with a patient. I take it you never got those messages."

He shook his head and scowled. When he got back to Baltimore, he'd get to the bottom of that.

"No, I didn't. When I didn't hear from you I thought I'd done something wrong."

"No," she said as she propped herself up and smiled at him. "I guess we're just too busy. It happens. I know it can be difficult for you, being a doctor. How did you manage to get time off to come here, anyway?"

"I needed to use up some vacation days. Wilson called Trish and she invited us over, ensuring me that you'd be here too."

"Oh, well that's cool. I owe her one. I guess she and Wilson are..."

"Yeah most likely," House chuckled. "We might want to give them awhile before we return."

Caitlyn giggled and handed him a tube of sun lotion. "Then make yourself useful and put some of this on my back?"

"Absolutely," he said as he squirted some on his hands and began to gently massage it into her skin. It was probably one of the most erotic things he'd experienced in awhile. Her skin was perfect, and he could feel her lean muscle underneath. There wasn't an ounce of fat on her.

"Mmm...that feels good," she murmurs, eyes closed.

"So now that you're not modelling, what's next?"

"I'm going to try and get into a paramedic program."

"At Johns Hopkins?"

"If I can. It would be cool to see you when I have to take patients to that hospital. And maybe you could help me with the first-aid training."

"I could, although I don't know how much studying we'd get done," he teased.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," she grinned back at him.

His hands began roaming lower down her back and he playfully smacked her butt cheek, causing her to squeal and giggle.

"Like taking risks, little girl?"

She rolled onto her back and smiled up at him. "I'm all about the next big thrill, Dr. House. Bring. It. On."

After an hour of lying in the sun and then playing in the surf, they headed back to the condo.

"Do you think they're decent?" she asked him.

"It's been almost two hours. They better be," House said as they went up the elevator. "This is a nice building."

"Yeah. Trish's parents bought it for her when she got a huge modelling contract. Of course mom was harping on me about where MY contract was."

"She's a piece of work."

"Yeah. I'm staying as far from her as possible for awhile." She let them into the condo and it was quiet, but Trish's door was closed. "Well, what do you want to do now?"

"Which room is yours?" he asked her.

Caitlyn smiled and gestured for him to follow her around the corner to the other bedroom, which was next to the one he and Wilson would share.

She sat on the edge of the bed and patted the spot next to her, which he took. "I've never been with an older man before."

"Have you been with _any_ men before?"

She gave him a look. "I'm not a virgin, if that's what's worrying you. I like sex, I just haven't had any in a long time. And it's not like the opportunity hasn't arisen, I just refuse to sleep with someone just because I can, ya know? I mean, I get that I'm pretty, but there's a lot more to me than looks. My mom thinks I should just have to get by on my looks but...what good is it just to be pretty?"

"Looks will get you only so far," he told her. "You have your diploma?"

"Of course."

"Then you have nothing to worry about, kiddo," he said and then leaned over to kiss her. The sound of someone clearing their throat stopped him and he glanced at Wilson.

"Managed to drag yourself out of bed, I see."

"Looks like you got some sun, pal," Wilson snickered.

"So what's the plan?"

"Trish is ordering pizza. She said she just wants to watch a video and feels wiped out."

"I wonder why," House muttered, and Caitlyn gave him a playful poke in the ribs.

Wilson simply gave a sheepish grin and left them.

"Pizza and a movie sound good to me, what about you?" she asked him.

"I don't think we'll end up seeing much of the movie," House said.

Caitlyn smiled and gently touched his face. "Perhaps we'll pick a movie everyone's already seen."

"Perhaps we will," he said, staring at her lips. They looked soft and inviting and he couldn't help himself. He leaned over and kissed her, nibbling on her lower lip, tasting sea salt from the ocean and something else he couldn't be sure of, but he liked it.

"Mmm...Greg," she moaned softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and let him pull her across his lap. Her fingers buried in his wavy brown hair as his lips slid down and nibbled the base of her neck, flicking his tongue against it. "You're...God...this is nice...so nice..."

"Mhm," he nodded as his hand found its way under her top to the smooth skin of her back and then down to the curve of her ass where he gave it a gentle squeeze. "You're going to make me not want to go back to Baltimore."

"We could...stop," she whispered as she kissed and licked the shell of his ear, which drove him crazy.

"Do you want to?" he asked her.

"No," she said and maneuvered her way onto his lap so she was straddling his hips. "But we probably should. Ya know, I've never wanted a man as much as I wanted you, Greg. I've never felt this...primal urge with anyone."

He grinned up at her. "Primal, huh?"

"Yeah. Before, sex was just...a release. Something to do for lack of anything better to do, if that makes sense."

"I get that," he nodded as he continued to nuzzle her neck. God but he wanted her right then. Images of her lying on her back, that long, lean body spread open to him filled his mind and he groaned. Before long he was kissing her again, his tongue dipping into her mouth, exploring her sweetness as he lay back and pulled her on top of him. His hands moved down to squeeze her ass, holding her firmly against him as he bucked his hips against hers, letting her feel his arousal. "I guess you just haven't been with the right guy."

"You're right. But I think I've found him," she said with a saucy grin before kissing him as she gyrated her hips against his.

"We should...probably stop," he murmured between kisses. "The bedroom door is wide open. Wouldn't want to give anyone a live show."

Caitlyn laughed as she climbed off of House. "That wouldn't bother Trish. She's a little trollop, that one."

House laughed. "Trollop, huh?"

"That's what my mom calls her."

"No wonder Wilson likes her. And what about you?" he asked as he sat up and watched her close the bedroom door and then the blinds of the window.

"Me?" she asked as she walked over to him, like a cat, slow and graceful. She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned in so their lips were almost touching. "I'm insatiable."

The groan that came out of House's throat was loud enough to wake the dead as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back onto the bed with him.

The knock at the door made them freeze.

"Pizza's here," Trish called out. "Come get some."

House groaned yet again as Caitlyn laughed and got up.

"Come on, stud. You're going to need fuel for later," she said with a tug of his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to those who have read and are commenting on this story as we go :) I'm close to wrapping up this story so it'll be finished in a few more chapters. But don't worry, there will be something new on the horizon. I'm taking an online writing course for 6 weeks so I'm hoping that will spark a few ideas. Love you guys!

 **Chapter 4**

"So what are we watching?"

"Basic Instinct," Trish said in a sultry voice as she turned the TV on. "It's the director's cut. Tres risqué."

"Trying to get us all horny?" House chuckled as he cracked open another beer for himself.

"No need for that," Caitlyn giggled. She was never much of a drinker and had a pleasant buzz from the two beers she had with her pizza. "I already am."

"That's no surprise," Trish said. "How long has it been since you got laid, by the way? You must be jonesing."

"I can't remember."

"Well at least you landed yourself a man, and not a boy."

Trish came over to House and ran her hand down his arm, giving him a sexy smile.

"I'll bet you know exactly what you're doing, don't you, Dr. House?"

He grinned back at her. "I know enough."

"Like your friend. Jimmy knows just how a woman's body works...and how to push just the right buttons," she whispered in his ear, her lips grazing his cheek as she moved back from him.

"I'd love to check out _your_ technique sometime."

Caitlyn had had enough. She got up from the couch and stormed into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Back off, Trish," House told her, his voice stern. "I thought you were her best friend."

Trish backed off immediately but she still smiled, not sensing how angry House really was.

"Well my, my, my. Dr. House has a dominant side. I like that," she said.

House glared at her and she finally took the hint, going over to where Wilson was sitting, speechless at what was happening in front of him. He quickly forgot his concerns as Trish slipped her hand inside his shorts.

House got up and went to Caitlyn's room, knocking on her door.

"Can I come in?"

"I guess."

He heard her sniffle a bit so he opened the door and went in, closing it behind him. "Is she always like that?" he asked.

"Not always. Just when she wants what she can't have. Like you."

"Well she's not getting me. You're the only one I want to be with, and manage a trois are overrated anyway." he said as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"I think a manage a quatre is more what she had in mind."

"Not going to happen anytime soon. So you can stop crying and come back out to watch the movie. It sounds sexy. Come on," he coaxed, giving her his sexiest smile.

She sighed and followed him back into the living room so they could start the movie. Trish apologized to her friend and all was forgiven.

Much to House's surprise, everyone managed to watch the movie from start to finish fully clothed.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm wiped out," House said as he stood up and yawned.

"I'm going to bed."

"What an excellent idea," Trish said and grabbed Wilson's hand. "Come on Jimmy."

He looked unsure but House merely told him to go on, then turned to Caitlyn. "Shall we?"

She smiled and took his hand, leading him to her bedroom, shutting and door and locking it behind her.

"This is so...surreal. If my mother only knew."

"She'd probably kill me," House said as he pulled her into his arms. "But enough about her..."

They kissed slowly, enjoying the feel of each other's lips as they stood in the middle of the darkened bedroom.

"Did I tell you how much I missed you?" she whispered between kisses.

"How much?"

"Lots." Her hands slid up his chest and back down around his waist.

"You're all I could think about and that's saying a lot, because when I'm working, I'm focused on one thing. You kept entering my mind on this last job, making it harder to concentrate. It was annoying."

"Well now that you have me, what are you going to do with me?" he asked as he began moving them towards her bed.

"I thought I'd leave that up to you."

"I want you to tell me what you want," he whispered as he lowered her onto the bed and slowly began unbuttoning her shirt. "Tell me what you like."

She giggled. "I'm easy."

"That's not an answer. There must be something in particular you like to do. What is it?"

"I just want you to touch me...anywhere. I love the way you kiss me, Greg."

She still had her bikini on under her clothes so he untied the string and the top fell away to give him access to her breasts which he eagerly took in his mouth.

Caitlyn arched her back and moaned softly as he lavished attention to each of her breasts. "Greg...so good..."

He continued to kiss his way down her body, across her stomach and stopped when he got to her shorts. He unbuttoned them and she lifted her hips so he could tug them off. He then untied the sides of her bikini bottoms and tossed them aside.

"Aren't you going to get undressed?" she asked him as she slid her hands up under his shirt and grazed her nails over his chest. It sent shivers through him and he quickly pulled his t-shirt off and then kicked off his shorts.

Her eyes widened when she got a look at him and she was immediately on her knees, taking him into her mouth.

House reached out and braced his hand against the wall before he lost his balance. His earlier question was answered when he looked down and saw her completely devouring him in earnest, and he groaned. Grabbing a fistful of her hair, he couldn't resist thrusting into her mouth.

"Oh God...Caitlyn..." She was very good at what she was doing and he was losing control quickly.

"I'm...so close..." he said, giving her a warning that the end was near, but she only went faster until he exploded and closed his eyes, seeing fireworks behind his eyelids. When he opened them again, she was wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and smiling up at him like the angel she was.

He collapsed on the bed and closed his eyes once again. "Wow."

"Sorry," she giggled sheepishly. "I couldn't help myself."

"No complaints from me. And once I recover I will return the favor," he told her and wrapped his arm around her as she snuggled up next to him.

* * *

Caitlyn was overcome with the most intense sensations she had ever awakened to. She already was breathing a bit faster than usual and her hands were gripping onto the sheets below her. It took her a moment or two to realize she wasn't dreaming and this was actually happening.

"Oh, Greg," she moaned as his tongue ran the entire length of her, pausing to slide inside of her, before moving up to circle her nub and gently suck on it. He put his hands beneath her and lifted her hips so he could better get access to all the parts of her that he hungered for. He had her whimpering as he worked with her, teased her and then resumed his attack full force.

Finally, when he felt her legs fluttering around him he moved his tongue to insert it into her and pressed on her clit with his thumb until she nearly screamed and he felt her walls squeezing around his tongue. He wasted no time grabbing a condom from the pocket of his shorts. She looked up at him as she lay on her back and he was on his knees, holding her legs as he seemed lost in the sensations of sliding deep into her and then pulling all the way back out before resuming his rhythm again.

"Greg." She didn't know what else to say at that point, didn't know how to tell him that the sight of him making love to her was the most erotic thing she had ever seen. His pumping was like some kind of charm that he had put her under and she couldn't tear her eyes off of him. When his eyes met hers, she actually started to climax again as she threw her head back against the pillow and cried out. He held her calves with his forearms as he reached to her hips and grabbed them, holding them steady as he started moving with more force and speed and in the end came so hard that she felt a soreness after he pulled himself out and collapsed on the bed next to her.

Caitlyn barely had a moment to think before he leaned over her and met her lips with his in a kiss that was mind boggling.

"You are amazing," he whispered against her lips.

"I was just thinking the same about you," she breathed. "I think you've ruined me for any man."

"Then my job here is done," he chuckled and then laughed when she playfully slapped his chest.

"As long as you're here, you're mine," she whispered before kissing him again. "I wish you didn't have to go back Sunday night."

"If you move to Baltimore you'll be able to see me whenever you want."

"I know. Baltimore is my first choice, but there's no guarantee my first choice will accept me into the program. All of the paramedic programs I looked into are all ranked about the same, and they're all on the East Coast, so we'll still close enough to manage long weekends without too much hassle. I have no reason to stay in Atlantic City except to sit on the beach. I'm sure my mother will disown me when I tell her I don't want to model anymore."

"Sounds like you've pretty much got it all worked out, except you're too worried about your mother. You're an adult. There's not much she can do anymore."

"She can still make my life hell. I've been her sole support since daddy died. She never worked a day in her life until she became my manager. Now she'll have to fend for herself."

"She's a grown woman. She'll figure it out."

"I don't know about that, but it's not my problem. I suppose I could get a good lawyer and set it up so she can draw a salary as if she were still managing my career, but you're right. I need to think about myself for a change. I'm not going to be her meal ticket anymore."

House smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "You sound sexy when you talk all confident like that."

She glanced down at the visible tent in the sheet and laughed. "Already?"

"What can I say? Lying in bed next to a gorgeous woman does that to me."

"I think I'm in for one hell of a good weekend then," she smiled.

"I hope you're not planning anything strenuous because when I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk."

Caitlyn laughed as she rolled on top of him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Is that a threat, Dr. House?"

"No, it's a promise."

She leaned over and kissed him. "I hope you brought enough rubbers then."

"I think we'll manage."

"Good. I like a man who comes prepared. You'd be amazed how lazy some are, assuming I'm on the pill."

"You're not?"

She shook her head. "I can't. My blood pressure was so high from it the doctor worried that I might have a stroke. That's how I lost my dad. A few people on his side of the family have had strokes. He's the only one who died from his."

"When was that?"

"Right after I was born. Anyway, the last guy I was with took off because he forgot to get condoms and when I told him that I wasn't on the pill he insisted we do it anyway. Riiight. Contrary to what some men think, not all models are airheads."

"I know you're not."

"Oh yeah?"

He grinned at her and poked her in a ticklish place. "Yeah."

"How do you know?"

"Because if you were, I wouldn't be here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Morning," Trish said to Caitlyn with a cheeky smile as she flipped pancakes for breakfast.

"You look like you've been properly fucked."

Caitlyn managed a weak smile as she went for the coffee maker.

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black."

"So how was it?" Trish asked.

"Which time?"

"You little trollop," Trish giggled as she handed her friend a full plate of pancakes and bacon.

"No, that's you. Greg prefers to call me his wanton slut."

"Wanton _insatiable_ slut," House corrected as he entered the kitchen and made a beeline for the coffee. "She was all on my jock."

"I did not need to hear that."

"Why not? We could certainly hear you two," House pointed out, turning Trish's face red.

"So what are you two gonna do today?" Trish asked them as she set a plate down in front of House.

"I want to go back to the beach. I need some sun," Caitlyn said as she glanced at House. "And I need someone to rub lotion _all_ over me."

"I think that could be arranged," he said between bites as his hand found her leg under the table and squeezed.

She smiled at him but kept eating.

"Wilson still sleeping?"

"He's in the shower. We're going to the Boardwalk today. Maybe play some slots."

"Sounds fun."

XXX

"Damn it's hot out today," Caitlyn said as she made her way back to her towel and stretched out next to House.

"Yeah. Maybe we should...go in," he said, nudging her.

When she looked over at him, he had a look in his eye that told her what he was thinking about.

"Good idea."

They quickly gathered their things and all but ran back to the condo. She was no sooner inside when he pushed her against the back of the door and kissed her.

"Mmm...maybe we should...make sure nobody's here first..." she murmured against his lips.

"Anybody home?" House called out and they listened for a few seconds.

When nobody responded, and the condo remained quiet, he went back to kissing her, moving his lips down her neck to the valley of her breasts. His hands slid down her back, under the waistband of her bikini bottoms and shoved them down.

Caitlyn shoved them down the rest of the way and stepped out of them before slipping her hand inside his shorts and stroking his very hard erection until he moaned.

"I don't...think we're going to make it to the bedroom," he murmured as he shoved his own shorts down and kicked them aside.

"No way," she said with a headshake and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I want you...right here..."

He wasn't sure what to make of this forceful version of Caitlyn but he wasn't going to question it. He didn't even hesitate as he grabbed a condom, dressed himself and drove up into her and pressed her against the back of the door. Her head banged against it but she didn't seem to care as she held on and pulled him closer to her using her legs.

"God...yes...Greg! Fuck me! Harder...yes! Deeper!"

Just hearing her tell him what she wanted was his undoing and he gave her everything she asked for until she hit a very strong climax and her head slammed against the door one last time, earning a loud "Owww," from her.

He slowly stepped back and carried her to the couch, where they both collapsed against each other, breathing heavily.

"Oh my God," she whispered in his ear. "I've never experienced anything like that before. It was...so intense."

"It was fucking hot, that's what it was."And then it dawned on him and he groaned. "Oh crap."

"What's wrong?"

He looked at her, and she followed his gaze to the broken condom. "Oh crap."

XXX

"I'll write you a script for the morning after pill."

"Won't that be dangerous?"

"No, it'll be fine."

"Just like that, huh?" she said, almost to herself. "It's a good thing you're a doctor. Just write me a script and make it all go away."

House stopped pacing the room and stared at her. "What? You want to be knocked up?"

"No I don't want to be 'knocked up' as you put it."

"Well then if you can think of a better solution I'm listening. Are you ovulating, Caitlyn?"

She shot him a look. "Excuse me? What difference does that make?"

"It can be the difference between an egg being fertilized or not. Are you ovulating?"

"I...don't know..."

"What do you mean you don't know? How could you not? Didn't your mother teach you anything?"

"Fuck you."

"Oh no," he said with a chuckle as he leaned against the wall. "I've already done that. You have been pretty aggressive this weekend, come to think of it," he pointed out. "That's why I'm asking. Are you usually so demanding in the sack or is it because you haven't had any in a long time?"

She slapped him across the face and was about to do it again but he grabbed her hand and held it behind her back until she stopped struggling.

"Vicious little minx, aren't you? Answer the question."

"I don't know! It's kind of late for that now, isn't it?"

"It doesn't have to be, that's what I'm saying. Why won't you let me help you?"

"I don't need any help!"

"Right. You're all grown up now and out from under Mommy's thumb. Well fine then. I guess I'll just go!"

"Greg!" she moaned as she watched him get dressed. "Where are you going?"

"What do you care?" he snapped back before he stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

XXX

"Where's House?" Wilson asked when he and Trish returned from their day at the Boardwalk.

"I don't know and I don't care. We had a fight and he took off."

"He'll be back," Wilson assured her as he gently patted Caitlyn's shoulder. "He probably just went somewhere to blow off steam.

"I hope you're right."

After telling them what had gone down, the door opened and House walked in, a little worse for wear and clearly intoxicated. "Hi gang."

"Where were you?" Wilson demanded right off, getting in his friend's face.

"Does it matter? I'm back now, aren't I?"

Without a word, Caitlyn got up and went to her room, leaving House with no choice but to follow her.

"Still mad at me?"

"What do you think?" she snapped as she stood by the window and stared outside, not looking at him.

"Is that your thing? Run away when things heat up? I didn't think you were the type to run from an argument."

"The argument wasn't going anywhere. I figured we could both do with some cooling off."

He walked over to her and placed his arms around her waist from behind.

"Come on, Caitlyn. Accidents happen, but we can fix it, can't we?"

His lips and scruff on her neck were distracting her from all the things she planned on saying to him. She was going to kick his ass out and tell him never to come back. But all that went out the window when his hands slid up to caress her breasts.

"I..."

"Come on...I hear make-up sex is hot. Let's find out."

She let him pull her over to the bed and put up very little resistance when he moved on top of her and continued his assault on her neck. It was a place he discovered to be a favorite of hers.

"How many drinks have you had, Greg?"

"Just a few."

"I was really worried about you, you know."

"Well I'm here now," he whispered. "I'm going home tomorrow, let's just enjoy this."

Caitlyn glanced up at him as he took her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist, then further up her arm. Damn him anyway! When he looked at her like that she was completely helpless. And he knew it. He knew everything about her and it drove her crazy.

Before she realized exactly what was going on, he had her right where he wanted her. She found herself in bed, and he was doing everything possible to make her feel amazing.

"Greg..this is so..."

"What?"

"Different than before."

"I'm going home tomorrow. So tonight I wanted to make love to you. I wanted it to matter."

"Oh Greg," she sighed as she reached up and touched his face. His scruff was rough against her fingertips but she didn't care. "It always mattered."

"Shhh." His lips covered hers in a long, deep kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth as he took her to the very edge and fell over it with her. Her arms and legs wrapped around his body to keep him close to her, his face buried in her neck as they both settled in to sleep.

Neither of them heard the commotion in the living room but it only took a second for them to realize what was happening when her bedroom door opened and light flooded the room.

"What in God's name is going on around here?" the woman's voice shrieked. "Caitlyn Van Ryan, you get out of that bed right now! And who's this?"

"Mom?" Caitlyn gasped as she yanked the sheet up to her chin to cover herself. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been calling and paging you all day and when you didn't answer I was worried. And with good reason! Is this why you left home? So you and your floozy friend could have orgies? Did you know she was with a man in her bed?

And you!" she shouted at House. "Get out of that bed right now!"

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"How old are you? Certainly too old for the likes of my daughter! She was innocent before she met you!"

"I assure you, Mrs. Van Ryan," he said as he stood up, bringing the sheet with him, "that someone else got there long before I did."

Caitlyn gasped as her mother slapped House across his face, leaving a palm print, and he sighed. "Like mother like daughter."

He turned back to Caitlyn's mother and dropped the sheet, exposing himself to her as he reached for his jeans.

She looked him up and down and gasped before looking away, her face suddenly beet red.

"I want them both out of here right now. And you are coming back home."

"You want us to go? Fine. But _she_ is an adult. It's about time you treated her like one, so stop talking about her like she's not even here! **"**

"How dare you say these things to me! You barely know her."

House managed a small smile. "Oh no, I know Cait _very_ well."

He zipped up his jeans with a flourish, leaned over to give Caitlyn one last kiss and then grabbed his bag.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Wilson hovering in the hallway.

"See ya, kiddo. Wilson? Let's roll."

As they left the building, Wilson was still buttoning his shirt. "What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know, but next time, a little warning would have been nice."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _October, 1992_

"Tell me again why you won't see Greg?" Trish asked.

"I'm busy with school. I have a full course load and I just don't have time. Maybe when the semester ends but he's...too much of a distraction and I...can't afford to blow this. My future depends on it."

"So what now? You think you can avoid him forever?"

"I have so far and I've been here nearly two months. I'll probably see him once I start doing ride-alongs and going to the ER to drop patients off."

"And when's that?"

"Next semester. I have to pass the exams and I can't do that when I'm thinking about him all the time. I need a clear head on this. So leave it, okay?

"Okay. But if I run into him, I'm not going to lie if he asks about you."

"Why would you run into him? You're all over the country doing photo shoots. What are the chances of you seeing him before I do?"

"Stranger things have happened."

"To you, maybe. You still never told me how my mother got into the condo, by the way."

"She said she told the building manager she was worried that you weren't returning her calls so he gave her the key. She just let herself in."

Then Trish giggled. "It wasn't a surprise to find me in bed with Jimmy, but when she opened your door I thought she was gonna have a coronary."

"Good thing she didn't. I didn't have any CPR training yet."

Trish laughed. "Look, I gotta get some sleep. I'll see you on the weekend, kay?"

"Yeah."

XXX

House lay stretched out on the couch watching a movie as he swirled the Scotch in his glass. Two months. Caitlyn had been in town for two months and was avoiding him. Why, he didn't know. Part of him didn't care but the other part was hurt.

"Aww fuck it," he groaned as he closed his eyes for a nap. He'd just keep on doing what he always did. He was working toward getting board certified and the need for diagnosing difficult cases was becoming greater. He welcomed shifts in the ER because that's where the interesting cases could be found.

The phone ringing jolted him out of his reverie and he answered it. "House."

"Greg?"

"Trish?"

"Yeah it's me. Umm, can you come get me at the airport? Cait was supposed to pick me up but uh...she's not here. And there's no answer at her place, either."

House sat up straight and tossed down the remains of his drink.

"Sit tight. I'll be there in half an hour. Wait for me out front where pick-up is."

"What kind of car?"

"Blue Dodge Dynasty."

"Greg, I'm worried. Something's not right."

"I'm sure she's fine. Maybe there's a traffic accident somewhere and she's just delayed."

"Maybe she's _in_ the traffic accident."

"Don't talk like that. Look, I'm leaving right now. I'll be there soon."

House pulled into a spot at the front and Trish got in.

House peeled away from the curb, and suddenly remembered he didn't know where Cait's apartment was.

"I need directions. You're positive she knew you were flying in tonight?"

"Yeah."

"What's up with her, Trish? Why is she avoiding me? And I know she is because I've seen her and she pretends like I'm not there, even though I know she sees me."

"School's got her pretty stressed, Greg. Let it go. You don't need to get involved."

"In what?"

"Just forget it. If she wanted to be with you, she would be, but she has her reasons."

"Sorry, that's not good enough for me."

"Jesus, you're like a dog with a bone, aren't you? Why can't you just drop it? You can have any woman you want!"

"I tried. She's a tough girl to forget."

"Take the next exit and then turn on 200th. She's in the complex on the corner."

Trish used her key to let them in but Caitlyn was nowhere to be seen.

"Smell that?" House asked her as he took a few whiffs.

Trish did the same and followed him to the bedroom. There was blood on the bed and a trail leading to the bathroom where there was a lot more.

Caitlyn lay on the cold tile, curled up in the fetal position, unconscious.

"Oh my God," Trish gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Call Wilson, tell him to meet us at the hospital," House ordered as he knelt down next to her and checked her vitals.

"He wants to send an ambulance."

"Screw it, we can't wait. We're ten minutes away from the hospital. You drive," House ordered as he tossed Trish the keys, covered Caitlyn with his jacket and picked her up off the floor.

House got into the back seat with Caitlyn's head in his lap.

"Come on, kiddo. Wake up for me," he whispered as he gently tapped her face, trying to get a reaction. But there wasn't one. Her pulse was slow and her breathing shallow.

"Caitlyn," he said, more sternly. "It's Greg. Squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

He smiled when he felt the faintest squeeze and breathed a sigh of relief. "Almost there."

XXX

Caitlyn slowly opened her eyes to find three doctors standing around her bed, talking in hushed tones, House being one of them.

"Unngh...what happened?" she murmured, trying to pull out her nasal canula but House stopped her.

"No you don't. That stays put. Just relax."

"Hard to relax when I have a crowd in my room. What does a girl have to do to get a drink of water around here?"

One of the doctors happily poured her a glass of ice water. "I'm Dr. Jaques. How're we feeling, Miss Van Ryan?"

"I'm exhausted. How do you feel, doctor?" Caitlyn couldn't resist being sarcastic. She felt like she had been run over by a truck.

"You lost a lot of blood but you'll be fine. We'll leave and let you get some rest. I'll check on you later."

"Greg, you can stay?"

"Oh so _now_ you want to talk to me?"

The other two doctors left the room and closed the door behind them.

"I'm sorry. For everything."

"Oh, are you? Sorry you used me as your plaything for a weekend? Sorry for treating me like the plague? Sorry for being pregnant with my baby and not telling me? Wow, I feel so much better after that," he said before flopping down on the nearest chair. "Were you even going to tell me?"

"Of course I was I just...got busy with school."

"Right. So _when_ were you going to tell me? After the kid graduates?"

"I...I don't know."

"It doesn't matter now anyway."

Her head came up and she glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"There's no baby, Caitlyn. You lost it."

He watched as her face totally crumpled and she burst into tears. "No.."

"I'm sorry."

She continued to cry and not knowing what else to do, he left her room without a word.

XXX

"Caitlyn was discharged last night." Wilson said.

"Good."

"She wants to see you."

"I'll bet she does."

"Why are you being such an asshole?"

"Why am I being an asshole? She's the one who kept me in the dark."

"You have to at least talk to her. Aren't you feeling anything? It was your baby too."

"It was a fetus," House corrected.

"Whatever! Aren't you the least bit sad?"

"Sad about something I didn't even know about? Please."

Wilson looked shocked.

"Wow. You are one cold son of a bitch, House."

XXX

One cold, rainy night found House in a bar. He had a good head start into tying on a doozie of a bender. After his third scotch, he threw a few bills on the bar and walked to Caitlyn's apartment in the rain. The closer he got, the more depressed he became and by the time he got to her door, he was a mess.

"Greg?" Caitlyn said when she opened the door and saw him standing there, looking like a drowned rat. "Oh my God...come inside..." She pulled him by the arm and led him to the couch where she threw a blanket over him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I...y-y-you s-s-said...y-y-y.." his teeth were chattering so badly he couldn't get the words out.

"Greg, you're freezing, we have to get you out of those wet clothes."

Without hesitation she began undressing him down to his shorts.

"Come on. We're going to get you into the bath to warm you up."

She helped him to the bathroom and ran a warm bath for him, then helped him get in.

Then she went away and brought back a pair of hunting socks and an old, beat up man's flannel robe that she wore when she was sick.

"How're you feeling?" she asked as she knelt beside the tub and gently stroked his hair.

"B-better."

"Why are you here, Greg?"

"W-Wilson said you...w-wanted to see me."

"That was a week ago!"

"I'm here n-now aren't I? If you w-want to talk then l-let's talk."

"First let's get you dried off and into some dry clothes. I'll make some coffee, too."

"Yeah..that w-will be good."

Once he was dried off and warmed up, Caitlyn handed him a coffee mug and sat across from him on the couch.

"I just wanted to say again, that I'm sorry. I was just scared and I didn't know what else to do. I never meant to hurt you, even though I knew you would be."

She let a sob escape and shook her head.

"I'm the one who should really be apologizing," she sobbed quietly until he got up and moved to sit next to her.

"Shhh..." he whispered as he pulled her against him.

"I just...feel so empty..." she sobbed. "And sad for what could have been. I screwed everything up."

"It's not your fault. Sometimes...pregnancies just don't work out. There was nothing you could have done to prevent it."

"Oh Greg, I feel so horrible...for the way I treated you. And if you never wanted to speak to me again, I'd totally understand, but I need you..." she sobbed. "I need you to be here with me now."

"I'm here," he whispered. "And I'm not going anywhere."

XXX

House woke up with a start and looked around the room. It wasn't his living room but the sun shining through the windows told him it was morning. As he attempted to sit up, he found Caitlyn asleep across his lap, still clutching his shirt.

"Hey," he whispered as he gave her a gentle nudge. "My leg's asleep."

"Mmm?" she murmured as she stretched. "Time is it?"

"Almost eight in the morning."

"Oh shit! I have to get to class in half an hour," she gasped as she got up and started rushing around to get her stuff together.

"Can you drop me off at the hospital?"

"Yeah, sure. Your clothes are in the dryer."

Once he was dressed, it was a quiet ride to the hospital until she pulled into the parking lot.

"So are we okay?" she finally asked.

He shrugged. "Okay to stay friends? Sure. I don't know if I can be more than that."

She nodded. "I understand."

"Let's just...play it by ear, okay? I'm busy, you're busy..."

"Okay. Sure," she said as she turned off the ignition and started gathering her own things.

"Bye," he said as he hopped out of the car and went into the building, no happier than he was the night before. He didn't want to be just friends. He wanted more, but he, who could speak so eloquently, couldn't find the words to be anything but slightly snarky and distant. She deserved a whole lot better and he couldn't be that guy. Yes, he decided as he went to the locker room to change into his scrubs, he was better off just leaving her be so she could move on. After all, he was the Doctor, wasn't he? And Doctors know best.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well this is it. The final chapter. Although I MIGHT write an epilogue if the mood strikes me so stay tuned for that. I feel there may be one last thing that needs to be written for this story to have the ending it deserves. Thank you to all who reviewed this story. Sorry if I didn't get back to all of you. Work has me quite busy these days. And thanks again to my partner in crime, PurplemintPatty :D Without her, these chapters would be a mess. LOL.**

 **Chapter 7**

 _November 24_ _th_ _, 1992_

"Greg?"

"Caitlyn? What's going on?"

"I hate asking this but I didn't know who else to call."

"What's wrong?"

"I need help. My CPR final exam is on Monday and I'm not ready. I don't know what's wrong, I'm just not getting it or...or something. And I know it's the Thanksgiving weekend, and you probably have plans but I-"

"Caitlyn, relax. Where are you?"

"At school."

"Okay come over tonight. I'll help you. Bring a pizza while you're at it."

The line went dead and she shook her head in wonder, but then she smiled. She and House had remained just friends, hanging out once in awhile, usually with Wilson. She was starting to wonder if things would ever be the way they were before. But recently, things between them were changing. Caitlyn would catch him looking at her, sometimes he'd casually brush against her as he walked by but it never went past that. For the first time since her miscarriage, she had hope.

XXX

She arrived at his place, pizza box in one hand and school bag in the other and kicked the door in favor of a knock.

House answered, looking unbelievably sexy in a simple T-shirt and jeans. He also wore a buttoned shirt over top with the sleeves rolled up, showing off his strong arms.

"Come on in," he said, stepping aside as he checked her out in return. She dressed simply in a flannel shirt, ripped jeans, a leather jacket and boots.

"Jimmy Choo?" he asked, staring at the knee high leather boots with approval.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. The only good thing about being a model is getting to keep the clothes."

"You look good," he said as he took her jacket from her and then the pizza. "Want a beer?"

"Sure."

He handed her a bottle and they sat on the couch to eat with the TV on. "So what exactly about CPR don't you get?"

"The actual procedure. On paper I know exactly what to do, but when it comes to practicing on the mannequin, I go blank, even though I know I know what I'm doing. That just makes it more real and the pressure's on."

"You're going to have to get over that if you want to be in the medical field, kiddo. People pass out, get knocked out, have heart attacks every day. You're going to have to know what to do backwards and forwards. I brought some stuff from work to practice with later. I want you to show me how you do it so I can see for myself."

After they finished dinner, he shoved the coffee table out of the way and brought in one of Resusca Annie dummies they use for training.

"Where did you get this?" she asked him in awe.

"I work in a hospital, babe. It was easy to sign one out. Now get to it. Patient is in cardiac arrest. Quick! What's the first thing you do?"

"Open the airway and take 2 breaths."

"Okay what next?"

"Compress the chest thirty times," she said and then proceeded to do so, but House stopped her.

"Hold on. You need to put all your weight into it. If this is a 300 pound male, then what you're doing isn't going to cut it. Do it again."

He watched her but she still wasn't applying enough pressure.

"Look, you have to do it hard enough or the heart isn't going to start. You might crack his ribs, but what's a few broken ribs when you could save his life? They'll heal. Go again."

He placed his hands over hers in the correct position and pressed down. "Like that."

After doing several, he let go of her hands and let her finish. "Perfect. Now repeat."

Once he was satisfied with that, he lay on his back and looked up at her.

"Now try it on a real person."

"Oh no, I don't want to hurt you."

"Just go lighter. Don't worry. You won't break me."

She looked doubtful but he winked at her and closed his eyes and let his head roll to the side, playing dead.

"Better hurry up," he murmured. "I'm dying over here."

On that note, she sprang into action, tilted his head to open the airways and blew two breaths into his lungs, trying not to think about how she wished she could be kissing him instead.

After several chest compressions and more breaths, his arm came around her and he reciprocated by kissing her the moment her lips met his.

"Think you're ready for your exam?"

"Hmm.." she whispered, gently touching his face, "I think we'd better practice some more."

He leaned into her hand and closed his eyes once again as she continued to stroke his cheek.

"Oh, Greg. I missed you. I _really_ missed you."

He rolled onto his side to face her. "I've always been here."

"I know but...I wanted it to be more than a friendship. Is there any way we could get back to what we had in Atlantic City?"

"We could just...start over," he said as he reached out to touch her cheek.

Caitlyn nodded. "I'd like that. We could go on a first date, by ourselves this time."

"We could. Does your rule of not putting out on the first date still apply?"

She laughed. "We'll see, Dr. House." She gave him one last kiss and sat up.

"I should get home and get some reading done before bed," she said as she gathered her belongings. "I'll call you after the exam is over."

He walked her to the door and gave her a long kiss goodnight. "You'll do fine, Caitlyn. You know all there is to know. Don't stress about it."

"I'll try."

"Try harder." He gave her another quick kiss and opened the door. "Goodnight."

XXX

A few days went by without a word from Caitlyn about her exam and House wasn't sure what to make of it, but he didn't spend time thinking about it. He was in the middle of a difficult case which was turning into a disaster by the minute.

However, as it had been with all the difficult cases he had tackled so far, the patient made a complete turnaround; House wasn't sure how he would react when the inevitable happened and he lost one.

After signing off on care instructions and treatment, he packed up his things and went home. He was barely in the door when the phone rang. He let the machine pick up and listened as he took his jacket off.

"Hi, Greg, it's Caitlyn. If you're there, please pick up." She didn't sound happy and his stomach sank.

His first instinct was that she failed her exam, and he reached for the phone.

"Hey. What's going on?"

She started giggling.

"I knew you couldn't resist my sad voice. "I passed my exam. Now it's time to celebrate. Did you just get home?"

"Just walked in the door."

"How about I grab some take-out, bring it over?"

"Sounds good. See you soon."

An hour later, she was knocking at his door and he let her in. She carried a large bag of food and a case of beer.

"Hi."

"So a congratulations are in order," he said as he put some of the beers in the fridge and handed her one.

"How was it?"

"Well it was like you said, I knew it all, I just needed to stop and think about it. They said they were impressed."

"Good."

"I have you to thank for it," she said as she leaned over and gave him a long kiss which he returned, slowly tasting her, their tongues sliding against each other.

"I think...dinner can wait..." he murmured against her lips. "I've suddenly worked up an appetite for something else."

"But...I'm really hungry," Caitlyn whined as she ran a finger down his chest. "We can eat first, and then you can have _me_ for dessert."

House let out a growl as he pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her neck, devouring it, his scruff tickling her as she tried to push him away.

"Fine," he pretended to sulk but tore into the bags of Chinese that she brought.

House gave a loud yawn, followed by an impressive belch and stood up.

"I seem to recall you saying something about dessert."

Caitlyn laughed and followed him to the bedroom.

"You're incorrigible," she laughed as he kicked the door closed and already started pulling his T-shirt over his head.

"No more talking," he said before his mouth crashed down on hers and he pushed her gently onto the bed, holding her hands down against the pillow.

"Mmm...I like this side of you," she whispered. "It's kind of sexy and yet...scary at the same time."

"It's not meant to be scary," he whispered back. "I can stop..."

"No," she shook her head, "don't. There's something I've never felt before...being held down, unable to touch you...knowing you could do anything to me but being able to trust you at the same time."

"I'd never hurt you, Caitlyn," he said softly, his hands sliding down her arms to her sides.

She reached up and placed her hands on his face.

"I know, which is why I don't want you to stop."

"I want you to undress me, Greg. And then I want you to do whatever you want to me. I want to feel what it's like to be vulnerable just once. I've always been in control, but with you, I just want you to take care of me. I know you can."

She then reached down and grabbed her silk scarf that had already been abandoned on the floor and handed it to him.

"Use this to tie my hands behind my back."

He looked amused as he stared down at her. "Now who's being the dominant?" he chuckled as he took it and wrapped it around one of her wrists.

"Roll over," he ordered, and helped her onto her stomach as he removed her shirt and tied her wrists together securely behind her back.

"You won't be needing these either," he said as he tugged her jeans off, along with her underwear. He flipped her over once more so she was lying on her back looking up at him.

Her eyes were dark with arousal and her breathing had quickened.

"Hmmm...mine to do with whatever I want...that's what you said," he whispered as he let his hand slide up her leg to her inner thigh, watching her as he passed the spot where he knew she wanted him to touch.

"Not yet."

"Please, Greg," she moaned as she tried to turn into his touch.

"But it's what you wanted," he reminded her as he leaned over and began to place feather light kisses all over her, his lips barely touching her skin, driving her crazy for him even more.

"You never said I couldn't tease you over and over until I decide to give you the release you so desperately want. What fun would that be? This would be over before it even started and then what's the point? If I untied your hands right now it wouldn't be what you wanted."

"I want to touch you..."

"Kinda hard to do that with your hands tied. You know, Caitlyn, I don't think you know what you want. You've never had anyone really take charge. Well babe, all I can say is be careful what you wish for."

"Greg..."

"Shhh. No talking now," he ordered as he kissed her, his tongue slipping past her lips, which she eagerly responded to. Her foot slid up his calf and hooked around his hip, pulling him against her. His arousal pressed against her core and he smiled down at her.

"Naughty girl. That's cheating."

"You didn't say I couldn't," she pointed out.

"Mmm I guess not," he said as he put a condom on and slowly advanced on her, kissing his way up her leg, pausing.

"We really need to get you on some form of birth control."

"Greg, I can't..."

He quieted her with a long kiss. "Trust me. I might have something up my sleeve. In the meantime, I think this...is what you're waiting for," he whispered as he slowly pressed himself inside of her.

"Oh Greg...I wish...I could touch you..."

"Soon, baby," he whispered against her neck as he enjoyed the sensations he was creating. "You feel so good..."

Caitlyn threw her head back and closed her eyes. That's when she felt House releasing her from her bonds and her arms immediately went around his neck to pull him against her.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear as he moved above her. "I've loved you for such a long time," she sniffed as she buried her face against his chest.

"Shhhh," he whispered as he kissed her hair and then her lips, moving faster, and deeper until she reached the edge and he went over it with her. She didn't remember falling asleep afterwards, but when she opened her eyes again it was morning, and there was no sign of House other than a note on the pillow next to her with a flower.

Caitlyn unfolded the paper to find the words. " _I know_ ," and smiled to herself. Things were going to be fine from now on.

The End.


End file.
